


Just A Toy

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy disappeared from their respective manors when Albus and Scorpius were eleven, leaving them in Teddy's custody and stayed in touch only through letters. Eight years later, when the duo receives two different application letters for potions internship, Albus decides to find their elusive fathers and in doing so untangles many mysteries surrounding them.





	Just A Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All the characters belong to JK Rowling and her associates

_**Chapter-1** _

_**The Ex-wife** _

Scorpius stops the car in front of the Zabini manor. It's a huge place with a garden and a swimming pool and a gym and is beautiful but it looks more like a hotel and less like a house. Lupin residence, though not this big, was cozy and spacious enough and he would prefer it any day over this large, empty manor. He doesn't want to meet mom but he's running out of options. There were not many people who were close enough to dad to be his confidante and with uncle Ron and aunt Hermione out of the equation, he doesn't have many alternatives.

He might have to visit his godparents again though because he's almost sure that they were hiding something from them.

"Albus." Scorpius drawls slowly, "Do you plan to visit them or do you want to sit here and scowl at their door."

Albus turns his scowl towards his oldest friend and four year boyfriend, "This might get over faster if you just come inside with me."

Scorpius only rolls his silver eyes and turns them away from Albus, "I don't want to meet your mother."

Albus breathes deeply, trying to retsrain his temper. Scorpius doesn't want to help him find their fathers and Albus doesn't understand  _why_.

"All right." Albus snaps, "I'll go alone then."

Scorpius doesn't reply. He only increases the volume of his stereo and leans back before closing his eyes. Knowing that there is nothing he can do to convince Scorpius to accompany him, he opens the door and gets outside. He slams the door of the car tightly but Scorpius doesn't as much as move.

Irritated, he heads towards the door and rings the bell. A middle aged man, dressed in a black suit greets him and takes him inside and straight towards the sitting room where Albus waits for his mother who does not arrive. He waits for five more minutes and then heads up the stairs and towards mom's bedroom. It's not required though. He finds her standing in the middle of the gym. She is dressed in joggers and a top and tries to pretend about not knowing about his presence at her door.

He rolls his eyes and asks, "Mom. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Albus, what-" She forces a smile on her face before continuing, "What a pleasant surprise. Let me call Blaise."

"No need. I want to talk to  _you_. Don't bother him. it won't take long." He replies quickly.

"Ah! But I do need to bother him." She mutters and settles on the sofa, "Blaise! Look who has come to meet us."

"Then I shall call Scorpius inside too. I'll wait for you in the sitting room, mom." Albus murmurs and heads towards the door. He doesn't like Blaise Zabini much but then Albus doesn't really like anyone that much. He finds Scorpius seated on the driver's seat, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Scorpius." Albus calls and the blonde looks at him and smiles lazily before asking, "What happened?"

"She's calling Blaise." Albus replies politely.

"I told you that there's no point of this. No-body knows where they are." Scorpius mutters, exasperated. They have been arguing about this for a long time.

"Are you coming or not? I don't have time for Zabini's mind games." Albus asks sweetly, already knowing Scorpius' answer.

"Of course I'm coming." Replies Scorpius.

"I'll never understand why  _both of them_  told  _you_  to take care of both of us." Albus grumbles.

The other man smirks before answering, "Maybe you can ask him that is if we do manage to find them. I still think that this search is entirely pointless."

"Just shut up." Albus snaps and as usual Scorpius only chuckles before locking the car and following him inside.

* * *

Scorpius studies Zabini carefully. He mightn't remember everything but he remembers many things. Father had tried to hide his job from him. All he knew was that it wasn't a respectable job and that father was very unhappy. Uncle Harry was a very stern man. They were supposed to address him as sir and were scolded if they forgot. He was the very definition of an arrogant snob.

He was rarely present but when he  _was_  there, he was serious all the time and never gave any preferential treatment to Albus, James or Lily. They were equal in his eyes. The fact that Scorpius was the son of the man who tormented him for seven years didn't change anything. Try as they might, neither Scorpius nor Albus ever understood him. Till date, they don't know what really happened between Uncle Harry and father. They had never seen eye to eye and argued a lot. In fact, they used to shout at each other quite a lot when they thought that the kids were sleeping. Then when they turned eleven and went to Hogwarts, they just disappeared. Both have been sending letters to them but they never came back. They gave their custody to Teddy who was sixteen at that time and could take their custody since he had a job and earned well.

Later, they had realized that uncle Remus hadn't got the custody because of being a werewolf.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini." Scorpius greets them politely.

"Hello, Scorpius." Says Ginny. She dislikes both father and uncle Harry. Scorpius often wonders why.

"Hello, mini Draco." Zabini grumbles. Scorpius stares at him. This is the first time Zabini has spoken directly with him. Zabini always avoids talking to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, sit down, will you?" Scorpius makes a face at Albus and sits down beside him.

"We want to know about dad and Uncle Draco." Albus mutters a moment later. He is practically vibrating with excitement.

"Albus." Ginny starts. Her eyes are soft as she looks at her son, "I really don't know where Harry is. We weren't on speaking terms."

"She is right and before you ask me, I am not aware of Draco's whereabouts. Draco owled me long back. He had taken residence somewhere. It was temporary and I'll give you the address if you like." Blaise answers politely.

"I told you." Scorpius looks at his boyfriend.

"I don't want to argue with you." Albus replies quietly, "You can leave if you wish to."

"I won't and not just because father and Uncle Harry made me promise." Scorpius stops. Scorpius is a very private man and doesn't like exhibiting his feelings.

"I know." Albus mutters smugly. Scorpius rolls his eyes before looking back at the other two occupants. They are watching them, wide-eyed.

"What?" Scorpius asks, confused.

"Nothing." Ginny murmurs, "Hermione and Ron would definitely know something."

"They denied." Albus mutters, surprised. Scorpius frowns.

Ginny sighs, "That might be because they don't want to betray Harry."

"She's right." Zabini says, "Ask them and-"

The man stops speaking abruptly.

"What?" Scorpius asks, his eyes narrowed. Zabini was hiding something.

"Nothing." He said, "I'm sorry but we can't help you, mini Draco."

Scorpius stands up and Albus does too but with a deep sigh. Scorpius wonders if Albus will try again but he doesn't. In fact, he is out of the room before Scorpius has taken even two steps.

Feeling eyes boring on his skull, he turns his face around and finds Ginny staring at him. Zabini is staring at the table. He seems deep in thought. Scorpius doesn't understand why the man acts so indifferently towards him. He used to be father's best friend at one time. Not that he would be getting these answers anytime soon. Why did father leave him with uncle Remus when he could easily have left him with mother or Zabini? Why did he leave in the first place? Why did he wait until Scorpius and Albus were eleven?

Ginny doesn't say anything so he follows Albus out of the house, knowing that this is a wild goose chase. But, he had promised uncle Harry and father that he'll always take care of Albus, that he'll never leave him alone and it happens that he loves Albus and does want to find them. They have been exchanging letters with them ever since they disappeared and he wants to meet both of them in person.


End file.
